


49;

by josh0ng



Series: Minshua prompts [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: High such au, M/M, Uni AU, When do y'all have homecoming?, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: This is just a bunch of short stories





	49;

It was that time of the year where everyone is busy finding for their date to bring to homecoming. 

Some is busy with the preparation of the event, some is busy shopping for outfits while others just want to go home.

Hong Jisoo is one of them—one of them who just wants to go home and soak his tired body in the tub with vanilla-scented candles surrounding him. He grips his backpack strap tightly as he squeezes through the crowd that was forming by the corridor. 

He’s not anti-social, he just treasures peace, a lot. He only has 2 best friends and they’re opposite of him. Loud, funny, friendly and all of the positive adjectives. 

Speaking of the devils. ”Jisoo!” he hears Seungkwan scream for him. He has no choice but to turn his head around. Jisoo waves his hand half-heartedly, standing still as his friends rush towards him.

”Are you sneaking to go home?” Seokmin asks and Jisoo looks down in guilt. ”It’s Friday! Come on, let’s get some ice cream before heading back home!” Before Jisoo could protest, his feet were being dragged to the ice cream parlour at the end of the road. 

His dreams of wanting to soak in the bathtub: ruined. 

”Are you going to the homecoming dance night on next week?” Seungkwan asks as he licks his salted caramel ice cream. Jisoo shakes his head while trying to take a tiny bite of his strawberry ice cream sandwich. It doesn’t interest him at all. Jisoo rather sits at home to play his phone games and maybe once in a while stalks Mingyu.

Ah, Kim Mingyu. He’s the only guy that attracts Jisoo’s eyes. His tanned skin that gleams under the sun and his cute canny tooth that peaks out every time he laughs—ah, Jisoo thinks Mingyu is the most handsome guy he ever saw. The tall height that hovers his small built sometimes gives him goosebumps and Jisoo can’t help but shiver.

”Shit, Jisoo. There’s Mingyu.” Seokmin nudge Jisoo. Too sudden that Jisoo chokes on a piece of the sandwich. ”Fuck you, Seokmin.” he manages to breathe out while coughing loudly. 

He feels his airway closing as Mingyu makes his way towards them. ”Hey, you okay?” He looks concerned and Jisoo’s heart feels like it’s about to combust. 

After letting out a few more forced cough, Jisoo finally nods. He meekly smiles at Mingyu. ”What are you doing here?” He braves himself to ask. 

”Just accompanying Wonwoo and Seungcheol to get some ice cream. Are you on your way home?” Mingyu smiles handsomely and Jisoo feels like fainting. This man is a masterpiece.

Seungkwan nudge Jisoo, a little harder than Seokmin’s when he sees his friend just staring at Mingyu, question goes unanswered. 

“Uh,” Jisoo finally snaps out of his trance. “Yeah, we’re on our way back home now.” He awkwardly laughs when he sees Wonwoo and Seungcheol stifling their laughter. Mingyu only nods understandingly, before stepping to his left. 

“Then, I don’t want to hold you any longer. See you tomorrow Jisoo.” He waves his hand as he sends them off with his attractive smile. Jisoo returns the favour as he walks away quickly.

His heart couldn’t stop beating and Jisoo feels like screaming. Talking to Mingyu is surely nice. 

”Did he just said he’ll see me tomorrow?” Jisoo wonders loudly and Seokmin stops in his track. “What do we have tomorrow?” Seungkwan asks Jisoo. He shrugs his shoulders, brain trying to think hard about what they are having tomorrow. 

“I can’t recall.” Jisoo says. Red code: it was a mistake to declare his availability. 

“Great! Means you have no plans. How about we catch a movie and grab dinner tomorrow?” Seokmin suggests and Jisoo mentally grabs his hair. He is an idiot at times.

Jisoo lies down on his bed after dinner. Mingyu’s sentence is still playing in his mind. ”See you tomorrow Jisoo.” 

What does he even have tomorrow? 

”Mum! I’m going out with Seokmin and Seungkwan. Will be home probably late! Bye, love you!” 

He stands patiently outside his apartment block as Seokmin says he will pick him up. He knows Seokmin’s driving skills weren’t as decent as a driver but as his best friend, Jisoo is willing to go through all sorts of bumps and humps with him.

He steps back as a black car stops in front of him. Looking around, he dives back into his phone, scrolling down his social media.

”Jisoo,” A familiar voice calls for him and Jisoo dares himself to lookup. That voice sends a shiver down his spine and Jisoo wasn’t dressed properly to this occasion. 

His breathing hitch. Kim freaking Mingyu was really in the car, windows down to call for Jisoo.

”What are you doing here?” Jisoo needs to find another sentence to be his conversation starter. That line is getting lamer as time passes by.

Mingyu laughs as exit the car. He walks towards the passenger’s door and opens it widely. ”To pick you up. We’re going on a date.”

Jisoo still wonders what is he doing here, queueing for movie tickets with Kim freaking Mingyu by his side. He couldn’t process what’s happening after he sits in the taller man’s car. 

”Do you want some popcorn?” Mingyu turns to Jisoo who freezes at the space that is in between them. One light nudge, they could be kissing right here. 

Mingyu laughs again. Great, now Jisoo feels like a clown. ”I-uh, yeah. Sure.” Jisoo sheepishly laughs as he is unable to properly answer him. 

”Come, let’s go.” Mingyu grabs Jisoo’s wrist, leading them to the theatre. 

Hands sweating, Hong Jisoo is unable to focus on the movie that is playing. His mind is busy adjusting the fact that Mingyu’s and his hands are just a tiny inch away from each other. His popcorn is left untouched and his cheat is left pounding like crazy. If everything were pin-drop silent, the whole theatre could probably how fast his heart is beating.

Jisoo kindly rejects Mingyu’s proposal of getting dinner. With this kind of state, Jisoo rather Mingyu left him all alone in the mall. 

”We’re here.” Mingyu declares. Humming in acknowledgement, Jisoo removes his seatbelt. He turns to Mingyu shyly and tries to calm himself down.

”Thank you for today. I had fun.” He’s lying. He was too nervous to even feel any sense of enjoyment for the past 3 hours. 

”Do you do? You look stiff all the way, Jisoo.” Mingyu smiles. Now Jisoo feels like ripping his head off. He made this incredible man feels guilty with his overthinking mind.

He opens his mouth to reply but Mingyu beats him to it. ”The reason why I brought you out today is so that I could ask you if you want to be my date to the homecoming dance this Sunday?” Jisoo realised this is the first time he sees Mingyu’s voice slightly wavers. Was he nervous as well?

”I was planning for a nice time to ask you because Jisoo,” Mingyu locks their eyes together. ”I don’t want to screw this up.” The taller man’s eyes glisten so beautifully under the moonlight. 

”Me? As your date?” Jisoo needs confirmation. Mingyu smiles again. ”Yes, cutie. You.” 

”You’re not regretting asking someone awkward out as your date? You could do better, Mingyu...” 

Mingyu turns his body to face Jisoo. ”I know I could do better but you’re already perfect so why should I settle for only better? I want you and only you to be my date. But only for homecoming. Because I want you to be mine forever.” 

Jisoo laughs gleefully at Mingyu’s confession because it was light and Jisoo doesn't feel pressured at all. ”Oh, Mingyu. You don’t know how much I want to be yours.” Jisoo says as he pulls Mingyu closer to embrace him. His mind is finally working correctly and Jisoo wants to thank Mingyu for stepping up first.

”So, I’ll pick you up at 7 pm on Sunday?” Mingyu asks as Jisoo removes his arms. 

”I’ll be waiting for you in white at 7 pm on Sunday.” Jisoo promise as he opens the door to exit.

”Goodnight and drive safe Mingyu. I can’t wait for our second date.” Jisoo remarks as he bends down to match Mingyu’s eyes. 

Mingyu smiles at Jisoo brightly and drives away before he melts into a puddle. 

The guy who wants to soak his body in the bathtub yesterday now wants to scream loudly today.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at my twitter account: mstext17 to request more!!


End file.
